


Distractions

by Latios



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cleaning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Cleaning, Hugs, I need some happiness between these two smh, It's not really angst. akechi cries tho lol, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, THEYRE JUST REGULAR HIGHSCHOOLERS IN THIS, This was supposed to be a drabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latios/pseuds/Latios
Summary: Akira sucks at cleaning his room so Goro's going to do it for himAkira doesn't really want to spend their day off just cleaning.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up feeling like i rllllllly needed to write something soft, but it got a little longer than i expected. I truly did just mean to write a few hundred words but I'm okay with this too.
> 
> Anyway, the phantom thieves don't really exist in this?? Everything else is the same otherwise. I know that's vague JUST ROLL WITH IT PLS

Goro was not fond of Akira’s room.

It was something they both knew. He would come to Leblanc to visit his boyfriend, and offer the sincerest of smiles to Sojiro downstairs before they headed up. As soon as he witnessed the dusty attic? A scrunched nose, narrowed eyes, always followed by a comment or two about how he could clean it up better, or open a window once in a while.

Akira usually found it endearing that despite the complaints, Goro would lie around with him and spend hours in the room he supposedly hated, just to be with him anyway. 

“We could always go to your apartment?” Akira said, relaying the idea.

Goro’s features scrunched yet again, a face that he could surely never get away with on tv. But Akira was happy he didn’t act in front of him. Faces like this weren’t for the world, but just for him to see in the quiet of their own alone time, unpleasant or not.

He thinks the more honest and sometimes not as pretty expressions look cute on him, anyway. The plastic smiles meant for the public just didn’t do it for Akira. 

“I like that idea even less, ugh.” Goro mutters. “You think _you_ don’t have much here? I could list my apartment for sale and the photos to show it off would look the same as the ones the advertisement had when I bought it.” He sneezes, probably from the dust. “It’s cold there, too.”

“That bad, huh?” Akira snorts. “Well, then I guess you can’t complain about my room anymore if you won’t even let me see yours and judge you for it.”

Goro rolls his eyes. “I’m not judging you, it’s just that you _never_ clean right.”

Akira stares at him. “Then why don’t you clean my room if it bothers you so much, _mom?_ ”

Goro slaps his arm. And after Akira stops laughing, Goro holds his chin in thought.

“Actually…” He says. “Why not? I could finally breathe in here if I got the dust out, once and for all. Maybe.”

Akira frowns. “It’s kind of weird, my boyfriend cleaning my room. But you do you, I guess. I won’t stop you or complain.” He smiles then, cheekily. It wouldn’t be that weird—Kawakami cleaned his room several times, too. 

Goro bumps his shoulder with his. “Oh no—you’re helping me. And when you see the way I clean it, you won’t be able to clean it your mediocre way ever again.”

Akira smiles. “If you say so.” He’s not about to say no to hanging out with Goro, doing chores or not.

And that lead them to where they were now. Two days later, on a sunday, with Goro pulverizing his room with cleaning tools and rubber gloves. He had on a mask, which was a little offensive, considering it’s not _nearly_ that bad.

They’re tidying up for an hour before Akira gets bored of the cleaning spiel on a Sunday, their _one_ day off, and watches his boyfriend still hard at work.

There’s a loop of hair on the back of Goro’s head that isn’t mingling with the rest, either forced up by a knot or just unruly, he’s not sure. He stares.

A second later, Goro seems to have realised he’s sat down, and frowns to him, thought he can only tell from his eyebrows dipping. “What are you doing? Help me. This is _your_ room, remember?”

Akira laughs. “Yeah, I know. Just few minutes, okay?” 

And after a moment he adds, “Come here. Without the dust mask and gloves.” Akira snorts, opening his arms in wait.

Goro looks at him dubiously, but isn’t about to say no to a hug. He takes the gloves and mask off and meets Akira across the room, bending down into the hug. Then he settles on pushing his boyfriend all the way down onto the bed, clasping onto him tightly as they both hit the soft mattress. There’s no sexual connotations behind the action, though. Goro just simply latches on for comfort, his nose buried far into Akira’s neck and breathing deeply, the tips of his brown hair ticking Akira’s face. Everytime he does stuff like this, Akira practically melts. 

“Oof,” Akira says as he hits the bed, delayed. He’s smiling into Goro’s hair—who was still on top of him. Goro smacks his side.

“I’m not _that_ heavy, deal with it.” He pouts, and then proceeds to wind his arms tighter around Akira.

Goro was always so tough and unshakable, acting as easy as breathing. So it was nice when he clearly showed he wanted something, and let down the walls in front of Akira. Acting vulnerable, or showing actual emotion. 

Akira was already in love, but it’s little things like this that make the love in his heart feel like too much for his body, giving him nothing to do with the excess feeling other than hold Goro just as tightly, squeezing him close.

Then, he winds his fingers into Goro’s hair, threading through the locks like he wanted to before getting distracted, to get rid of any possible knot so Goro didn’t pull the hair painfully later. He finds the loop, and tugs it out, running his fingers through once again to make sure it was all fluffy and even with the rest.

Goro shivers above him. “...That feels nice.” He mumbles into Akira’s neck. Akira doesn’t stop the motions.

After a while of Akira just scratching patterns lightly along his scalp as he combs his fingers through, he hears Goro’s breath go smooth, hot and even against his neck.

Was Goro… _sleeping?_

_Too cute._ Akira smiles giddily to himself, continuing the actions as he enjoys the fact that Goro felt comfortable to even do that around him, now.

Things were so different, when they first met.

Minutes go by, Akira staring at the sunlight cascading through the window panes, catching the recently disturbed dust follicles in the air as he places his hands on Goro’s back. He stares for a while, almost ready to fall asleep himself. A sunday afternoon nap with his boyfriend sounded nice. It’s not like Sojiro would disturb them—he found out not to bother the two of them a few occasions ago, and not in the best way. So he usually just didn’t come upstairs until he’d confirmed the other boy had left for the night.

Just then, he feels Goro make a noise, and then shift up to get off of him. Akira keeps his hands tightly on Goro’s lower back, preventing him from fully moving off. He liked this too much to stop just this second. It had only been twenty minutes or so, and if his limbs weren’t numb and asleep yet, he’d usually try to get away with this kind of thing until they were. 

Goro pulls away enough to let Akira see his startled expression. “I... must have fallen asleep? The actions felt… soothing. I apologize.” He blushes a deep red.

Akira smiles. “It was only for a few minutes, it’s fine. You could have stayed asleep longer.”

Goro sends him a conflicted look, red still high on those cheekbones. “I’m embarrassed.” He admits. 

“Why?” Akira laughs. “It made me happy. Don’t be embarrassed.”

Goro looks like he’s battling some inner demon, the expression on his face so intense and pulled together. He eventually nods. “Okay. If you say so.” and then, he pulls himself up, patting Akira’s arms so he lets go. Akira feels far too light without Goro’s weight on him. He sits up with a sigh.

“Oh,” Goro says, sitting back down. “You don’t need to get up. I was going to return the sentiment.” He pats his lap, and Akira’s eyes go wide. He thought their little break between cleaning was over, but Goro blinks at him, waiting for him to… lie down.

So, Akira does. Hesitantly, he lays his head on Goro’s thighs, and feels those long fingers tangle in his hair, after a moment. With a breath, he closes his eyes. 

Nails scratch just lightly against his scalp, doing small patterns as he tugged at the short hair. It was the same as Akira was doing for him, but… It really did feel nice. And with Goro’s legs so comfortable under his head, he feels like he could pass out at any moment, just like Akechi had before. 

Akira’s hair was short, so Goro couldn’t do the exact same thing, running fingers through long strands. Instead, he stuck to lightly pulling individual sections, playing with some of the hair to the tips, like Akira did when he was nervous. Goro was good at this. 

“Your hair is really curly.” Goro says. “I wish my hair was like this. It’s awfully straight, and it gets frizzy with a few touches, as you probably noticed. Not to mention I can’t pull off that ‘effortless’ look you seem to have down without the use of a hairbrush.”

Akira briefly thinks of Goro with curly hair. If he had waved hair at the length it was, he’d probably just look like some kind of surfer bro. Akira coughs a small laugh into his fist to hide it. That wouldn’t suit his kind of image _at all._

“I like your hair the way it is.” He says honestly, peering up at Goro, who looks unimpressed.

“What were you just laughing about?”

_Ah. Got caught._ “...If I curl or wave your hair, do you think I could get you to wear board shorts and pose with a surfboard?”

After a moment, Goro’s eyes close, exhaling deeply. “Ugh, I know what you’re implying. You know what? You’re probably right. Lets not curl my hair.”

“We could always get you a powdered wig if you truly wanted curly hair?” Akira laughs. That’s another funny mental image. 

“You—Just forget it!” Goro groans. 

Akira laughs a little longer. “I told you it looked nice the way it was. But I’d still love you, even if you styled your hair like that.”

Goro rolls his eyes. “Shut it.”

It’s silent and nice for a few minutes, and Akira’s eyes trail along the floorboards, which were now wiped clean thanks to Goro.

“Thanks for helping today, by the way.” Akira says, as Goro continues to run his fingers through his hair.

“Oh? but we’re not done yet.” Goro clarifies. 

“I know.” Akira says. After a second. “But thanks. Even if it’s something like this, I like doing it with you.”

Goro’s fingers pause in his hair. “It’s... no problem. I like spending time with you, you know. I wish we had more time like this, together.”

Akira hums, and debates sharing his thoughts. There’s a subject he’s wanted to bring up for a while, now that he was in his final year of school.

“ ...Hey. Goro.”

“Yes, Akira?”

“We should move in together after graduation. We could do this all over again. Plus, take as many naps in between as we wanted, and no more worries about catching the last train of the night, or anything. It would be nice.”

Silence rings loudly throughout the attic of Leblanc, and Akira can faintly hear customers downstairs, mumbling voices talking to each other or with Sojiro. The clank of dishware. He turns around, still laying on Goro’s lap, to look at his face.

Goro is teary eyed, staring down at him with a mixture of several emotions on his face. Akira is sitting up without a moment’s hesitation, a little frantically hovering around Goro’s shoulders, trying to comfort him when he’s still unsure what’s happening.

“Was that too soon? You can forget it if you want.” Akira gulps, and pats Goro’s back. He should have realised what kind of bombshell he was dropping there. They’d only been dating a year. It was understandable. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it’d make you upset.”

Goro aughs, watery. He tries to hide his expression with his hands, wiping at his eyes while leaning forward enough for his hair to blanket his face. “I’m not sad, Akira. I’m happy. It’s just…”

“A lot?” Akira asks, rubbing his back. Goro nods. 

“I’ve lived alone most my life,” Akechi says, slightly bitter. “I never thought…” he pauses. “I never thought I’d meet anyone like you, or have anything like this. Sometimes it just hits me out of nowhere that we’re together, and how happy you make me.” Akira’s heart almost beats out of his chest.

Goro sighs, after a moment. “I’m not upset, really… It is a lot, though. Yeah.” 

“Yeah,” Akira agrees, and pushes Goro’s chin up gently, moving in to kiss his eyelids, as if to kiss the tears away. Then he dives in for his lips, gentle as always, and drawing circles on Goro’s back with a finger. Goro shudders, and moves away for a moment.

There’s a fragile look in his eyes, as he searches Akira’s. His eyes were such a pretty colour, it often left Akira breathless. The same could be said now, as he waited with bated breath for Goro to say something, staring into those deep red irises, almost brighter than usual because of the fading sunlight striking just right through his window.

He speaks, after a tense few seconds.

“...I want to move in with you. I want that a lot.”

Akira lets out a sigh of relief. “I want that too. Only if you’re sure, though.”

“I’m sure. Just nervous.” Fingers clench his shirt tight. “ ...I love you, Akira.”

Akira smiles, and pulls him in for another kiss.

They don’t get much more cleaning done before Goro has to go home. Goro, for once, doesn’t pester him about the distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like this, i need these 2 having a good time more lol


End file.
